From DE 10 2007 00 209 A1 a motor vehicle seat is known, which is able to be transferred from a usage position into a folded position, designated as easy-entry position, wherein the vehicle seat is mounted in its front region with a rotary joint and in its rear region with a displacement means. In the easy-entry position, the vehicle seat is displaced forwards and is pivoted about the rotary joint.
From US 2008/0224520 A1 a motor vehicle with an adjusting device is known, comprising a seat track arrangement with a first track part on the motor vehicle side and a second track part arranged displaceably to the track part on the motor vehicle side, and a lever arm connected with a seat structure mounted pivotably on the second track part.
It is at least one object herein to provide an adjusting device for a motor vehicle seat, a motor vehicle seat, a row of seats, and a motor vehicle with at least one motor vehicle seat, which ensure a facilitated entry and/or exit with a high degree of ease of use.
It is another object herein to provide a method for adjusting a motor vehicle seat for a facilitated entry and/or exit. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
In an exemplary embodiment, an adjusting device for a motor vehicle seat includes a seat track arrangement with a first track part on the motor vehicle side and a second track part displaceably arranged to the first track part on the motor vehicle side, and a supporting structure able to be connected with a seat structure, which supporting structure is mounted on the second track part pivotably about a pivot axis of a first pivot arrangement. The supporting structure has a second pivot arrangement with a pivot joint for a backrest structure, by means of which a backrest structure is connected and/or able to be connected with the supporting structure so as to be able to be folded relative to the seat structure about a folding axis on the rear side. A switching arrangement is provided so that optionally a pivoting is able to be carried out about the pivot axis and/or about the folding axis.
The seat structure is able to be pivoted forward about the pivot axis by the first pivot arrangement for a facilitated entry and/or exit. In order to create a larger entry opening, in an embodiment, the backrest structure is able to be folded relative to the supporting structure or respectively a sitting part by the second pivot arrangement. Thereby, for example, a storage space can also be enlarged. After folding of the backrest structure onto the supporting structure or respectively the sitting part, it is possible in addition to upend the seat structure so that a large entry opening is created. The raising up for example takes place by a pivoting about the pivot axis. At the same time, however, the adjusting device takes into consideration that in many cases a quick entry and exit is desired. By pivoting the seat structure with an upright backrest structure, this is also enabled with the adjusting device. In order to prevent a pivoting about the front pivot axis, the supporting structure is able to be coupled with the seat structure or respectively with the sitting part. In order to prevent a pivoting about the front pivot axis, the supporting structure is locked with the seat structure, such as in a rear region, for example adjacent to the transition region from sitting part and backrest part, i.e. somewhat beneath the second pivot arrangement or respectively the detent fitting. In order to bring about a pivoting about the front pivot axis, the locking means, which is provided spaced apart from the front pivot axis, is released, so that the sitting part or respectively the seat structure is freed from the track arrangement in this region. The locking means is, for example, constructed as a snap closure or suchlike. The locking means has a latch element here, which is movable via an operating unit or actuating unit or respectively the switching arrangement for a locking or releasing. In an embodiment, the switching arrangement is also coupled and constructed with the detent fitting, to release or to lock this.
In an embodiment, the supporting structure is connected with the second track part at an end lying opposite the folding axis on the rear side, i.e. on a front region of the sitting part in the direction of travel. Thereby, an advantageous positioning of the pivot axis is created.
In another embodiment, a switching arrangement is provided, so that optionally a pivoting about the pivot axis and/or about the folding axis is able to be carried out. The two pivot arrangements for example are connected or respectively coupled with one another via the switching arrangement. The pivoting or folding takes place manually, automatically or semi-automatically. Both adjusting mechanisms—folding of the backrest structure or respectively of the backrest part or of the seat backrest to the seat structure and pivoting of the seat structure and pivoting of the seat structure without prior folding of the backrest part—are realized via a shared mechanism—here by a shared supporting structure. A choice of the respective mechanism takes place via a switching arrangement.
In another embodiment, the switching arrangement is coupled with an operating arrangement on the seat side. Thereby, a desired selection is able to be made immediately before a moving of the seat structure. The coupling has means so that either a pivoting about the pivot axis or a pivoting about the folding axis and the pivot axis is able to be realized. A displacing along the seat track arrangement is able to be carried out independently thereof. In an embodiment, provision is made to provide a linkage with which a second folding is only possible in a predetermined position. Thus, through the linkage, for example, a folded seat or respectively a folded seat structure is moved into the predetermined position.
In a further embodiment, in a motor vehicle seat, for example, a rear motor vehicle seat such as a rear seat or rear bench seat, with at least one adjusting possibility for adjusting the motor vehicle seat, the adjusting possibility is constructed as the adjusting device described above. The motor vehicle seat can be brought into a suitable position for entry and/or exit and/or for enlarging a storage space. For this, the motor vehicle seat or respectively its backrest part and/or its sitting part is able to be pivoted or folded. The backrest part is able to be folded relative to the sitting part via a detent fitting. The sitting part is able to be pivoted relative to the track unit via the first pivot arrangement.
In another embodiment, a row of seats includes at least two motor vehicle seats arranged adjacent to one another, wherein the motor vehicle seats are able to be adjusted differently. The division takes place in advantageous embodiments in a ratio of 60:40. The seats are for example able to be coupled into a bench seat and/or uncoupled.
In an exemplary embodiment, in a row of seats for a motor vehicle, at least two motor vehicle seats, described above, arranged adjacent to one another, are provided and the motor vehicle seats are able to be adjusted differently. Here, one motor vehicle seat is able to be pivoted for example only about a pivot axis, whereas the other, adjacent motor vehicle seat is able to be pivoted about the pivot axis and the folding axis. The respective selection takes place via a selection- or switching arrangement provided for each seat.
In another embodiment, a motor vehicle with a sitting possibility is provided, Wherein the sitting possibility is constructed as a motor vehicle seat described above and/or as a row of seats described above. In an embodiment, several vehicle seats and/or several rows of seats are provided.
In a further embodiment, a method for adjusting a motor vehicle seat for a facilitated entry and/or exit includes a pivoting at least of a part of the seat from a position of use into a folding position by an adjusting device. Before the pivoting a desired folding position is selected so that a folding position is selected from several folding positions.
In an embodiment, the adjusting device enables at least three folding positions, namely a first folding position, in which the seat structure is pivoted upright, a second folding position, in which the backrest structure is folded onto the supporting structure or respectively the sitting part is folded and the seat structure is pivoted in the folded state, and a third folding position, in which the backrest structure is folded onto the supporting structure or respectively the sitting part, but the seat structure is not pivoted. A user can thus select individually a suitable folding position. The various folding positions are able to be selected via the switching arrangement. The choice takes place before a folding and/or pivoting, for example by actuation of the operating unit and/or of the operating units. After the choice, a further adjustment, for example a further folding about another folding or pivot axis, is no longer possible or respectively not without additional actuation of for example a different operating unit or an actuation of the operating unit in another actuating direction.
In an embodiment, the pivoting includes a folding of a backrest structure relative to a seat structure or a sitting part about a folding axis of the seat structure on the rear side. Alternatively or additionally, the pivoting comprises a pivoting of the seat structure about a pivot axis of the seat structure on the front side. In an embodiment, the two pivoting or folding movements are carried out in parallel. In another embodiment, the pivoting or folding movements are carried out in succession.
In a further embodiment, in addition a displacing of the seat structure is carried out. Thereby, an entry opening can be enlarged independently of a selected folding position. In an embodiment, the displacing takes place independently of a folding position of the motor vehicle seat. In another embodiment, the displacing takes place as a function of a folding position. For example, a folding position involves a displacing or a displacing involves a folding.